Without a Net
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory] Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas. A/N: Please read and Review, this story is complete but I am posting chapters a few days apart.
1. Chapter 1

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 1 – We Can Work It Out**

"Have you ever heard of the Flying Wallendas?" Rory asked out of the blue, she and Lane were sitting under the weeping willow to avoid the unexpected spring heat.

"Sure, I think everyone has, why?" Lane asked looking at her friend like she was missing something.

"Well, they were super famous for working dangerously; they refused to use a net. I think I should try that, you know, I need to drop the net and just take the chance. I never take risks. OK, yeah, I jumped off a scaffold, but I was holding Logan's hand, I stole a yacht, again holding hands. I never just jump. I play it safe and I think if I want to be a good reporter I need to just jump and then write about it." She rambled mostly to herself but curious as to Lane's thought.

"Wow, you think you could do that? Just jump, where would you start?" Lane rolled over and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know, but I think that's the point. I graduate in two weeks and I have no job, no prospects, mom wants to take me on a rollercoaster tour, but I am 22 shouldn't I be exploring on my own, should I still be taking the lead from my mom? I think I need a Kerouac experience. I have my trust, I have a car and America is a huge place. What if I pick a direction and just drive? What could go wrong? I could blog about it, people make a living off blogging and if I can write as well as I think..." She drifted trying to grasp the idea from the air.

"Go on", Lane was now sitting opposite her with great anticipation.

"I think, I need to try, you know, spread my wings as it were. Technically I have graduated already; all that is left is the ceremony. If I left today all anyone would miss is the walk, the diploma is in the mail. Maybe I should just leave the day after since Grandma and Grandpa would be so disappointed if I didn't take that walk, but part of me just wants to run now, today, you know?" She looked at her best friend pleadingly.

"I get it Ror; you are always doing what is expected. Heck even when you had your community service you joined the DAR to appease your grandparents. You have trouble with Logan because your mom hates society life and you have trouble with Lorelai because of Logan. It is hard, you have to behave and I get you want to act up a little. How can you be a correspondent from the safety of Stars Hollow? "Lane sagely responded.

"Exactly, I play it safe. I have a safe life. I need to take a few risks without anyone holding my hand. I admit I love Logan but I am jealous of him too, you know. He has sailed the tropics, climbed mountains, surfed Australia, me I backpacked across Europe with my mommy, and then went first class with my Grandma, then London with my boyfriend, I can't see Christiane Amanpour taking that path. I mean if I want to be a world class reporter, I need to take a chance. Right?" She looked at her friend with hope.

"Ror, I think you compromise, take that final walk for the family, and then take off. Let them know that you are going to see America and you will send postcards and links to your blog. Do that last bit for them than the rest is for you. Who knows maybe you will find yourself happier. You haven't seemed yourself for a while now. You deserve to be happy. Have you talked to Logan about this?" She asked.

"No, he has been kind of distant since the whole debacle with the investment and he is pretty tight lipped about California and what's going on there. I know he has a potential opportunity, but that's it. I should clue him in through, get his input I guess. I don't want it to sway me though. I think I need to do this. Go out, explore and just be. I need to jump without anyone there to hold my hand. That's it, I have decided. I am going to let Logan and my mom know, I am taking a year and blog, explore and discover. Yeah, that feels right. Thanks Lane." She sighed and smiled at her friend.

"Anytime, and hey, make sure to remember us little people when you are famous." She hugged her goodbye and the girls parted ways.

Rory walked home and picked up her laptop to skype with Logan, "Hi honey, how are you liking Palo Alto?" She began as she saw his beautiful face on the camera.

"It's great Ace, but I miss you. What are you up too now that all the tests are over?" He began.

"Well, I was talking plans with Lane, you know what will I do next, and I think I am going to travel America, live off my trust and blog about everything and anything. You have been all over the world on your own, and I haven't left Stars Hollow, not really. I think I need my year in Fiji as it were. I'll still keep in touch and if you want to meet up we can, but I think I need to explore without holding anyone's hand. What do you think?" She put forward.

"Wow Ace, I never thought of you as a wanderer, honestly I was hoping you would come with me to California and we could start our lives together, you know." He whined.

"You know, I really thought you would be more supportive. I have been sheltered all my life, living the dreams everyone else has for me. I finally think of something I can do, just me and you want to keep me from it. I have never held you back, I never hold anyone back. I am the first one to stand in line and say you go for it; but if I want to do something …"she ranted and he cut her off.

"Whoa Ace, hold on there, I am not trying to stop you I was just telling you what I had been thinking. If you want to see America from the front seat of your Prius, I won't stop you, but I don't know how we can keep it together." He explained.

"We did OK when you were in London, and America is just a few time zones not a whole ocean away. I just really need to find my own way, my own voice. How can I be a correspondent when I am holding someone else's hand all the time? Think about it, you are the one who told me all about George Plimpton, Hunter Thompson and other journalists who participated before writing their greatest pieces. I need to be a part of something bigger, not just the sheltered little girl I have always been." She enthused.

Lorelai had overheard her daughter talking to Logan and was taken aback at the sentiment. Her baby wanted to go out on her own, she felt sheltered, and it sounded more like smothered. She sat at the kitchen table and inclined her head to the door to hear more. She knew it was wrong, that Rory would come to her on her own, but she also knew Rory spoke to her differently than she did her boyfriend.

"You got me there Ace, I used those examples to get you to jump off a seven story scaffold, but I never thought you would use them to leave me." He sighed.

"Logan – I am not leaving you, are you listening. I don't want us to break up I just want you to let me grow, let me become a better me. You have seen the world; I just want to explore a piece of it without supervision." She implored. "I Love you, I don't want to lose you, but I need to be me, just Rory, with no expectations or deadlines for a little bit. I was thinking a year, but it could be less. How do I know if I want to be a correspondent if I have never lived unsupervised?"

"I got to hand it to you Ace, you make a compelling argument. What does Lorelai say?" He asked.

I haven't discussed it with her yet, she has been busy at the Inn. I had a chat with Lane though and she gets it. I can't be truly successful and live in a bubble. I feel like everyone is hovering all the time just trying to keep me from skinning my knee, what will you do if I get sent to Iraq, Korea or Palestine on a story? If I can't even blog from the safety of a hotel in Georgia or Texas, how can I ever do any of that? If I become a correspondent; can our relationship survive?" She argued.

"Ace, I know that has been the goal, but I thought maybe you would reconsider, and live with me. You can get a job at a paper here and report locally. I was hoping we could settle down, maybe start a family." He looked at her in the camera and wished he were there in person he desperately needed to touch her.

"Logan, how can I be a wife or mother if I have never been me? I have been my mom's mini me, Dean's dirty secret and your Ace. Where is me? How can I raise a new person if I am not fully grown myself? I can't tell you how much you mean to me and I wish you were here so I could show you just how much, but you have been so distant both physically and emotionally. Look I get it when you need to blow off steam; I get it when you take off to places unknown. I have never been afforded that luxury. Our financial circumstances were never similar. Now I have two trust funds to draw from and they are substantial enough I can travel for the first time in my life and dammit I want to go to FEZ!" She ranted.

Logan was reeling at this revelation as was Lorelai; suddenly Lorelai realized that her daughter felt cheated. She had thought taking her from all the privilege was for the best, but she never thought how hard it must have been to have all the wealth around her but just out of reach.

"Oh", Logan paused, "I never thought about that, I am so used to the women I know being so worldly. I guess that was one thing I loved when I first met you; it was simple things like movie nights and burgers, not caviar and a gondola in Venice. I thought you were happy with your life." He looked at her expectantly and Lorelai leaned closer to the door.

"Of course I am happy with my life, but am I not allowed to want more? Am I not allowed to see if I can take just a few steps on my own before I become a wife and a mom and my whole life is behind me? I want a life with you Logan; I can see myself traveling with you, raising a family, growing old all of it. I just want a year to explore, that's all one year. Everyone deserves a little time to see what they are made of. Don't you see - I just need a little bit of time to grow up? I still feel like a kid. In the past two years I have seen you take on new challenges and I can see the man you are becoming, can you honestly say I am all the woman I can be?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ace, I love the woman you are, and I guess I can see what you are saying. Having this money is new to you and you should have some time to grow into it, explore and see what it can give you. I Love you too and I will be waiting for you when you are ready, but don't think I won't catch up with you when I can and show you a good time." He smirked and leered at her.

"You better mister, I want to see the world but not at the cost of losing you, and hey we do have that whole sexting thing down..." At this point Lorelai realized she should stop listening and left the table to go to her room.

Logan laughed and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 – Breakaway

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 2 – Breakaway**

Lorelai came downstairs when she heard Rory moving about in the kitchen. "Hey, how's Logan?"

"He's good" Rory looked her mother with suspicion, "How long have you been home?"

"Long enough to know that I was better off staying at the Inn a while longer. When were you going to let me in on the plan, when you were already gone?" She accused feeling hurt for being so low on her daughters list.

Rory sighed, "It's not like that mom, and I needed to work things out, get the idea clear in my head so I could explain it to you. Talking to Lane and Logan helps me get the thoughts unjumbled. They help me focus; I was planning on talking to you tonight when you came home. I'm sorry you felt eavesdropping was the only way you could know my plans."

Lorelai indicated to Rory to sit down and sat across from her at the table, "It's not like that, I didn't mean to overhear, but you and Logan were none too quiet about it. He didn't seem keen on you gallivanting about either."

"Well I don't know how much of my supposed private conversation with my boyfriend you overheard, but, we are OK, he agreed. I need some time to just be me. It's not like we are breaking up or anything. I just need to find my voice. I got a taste of writing for the YDN, but it was just a taste. I have been sending my resume out all over without one bite since turning down Providence Journal-Bulletin and I didn't get the Times fellowship. I need to do this for me. Do you have any idea how much I am worth? It is a boatload, I never have to work a day in my life, and my kids willl never have to work. I need to do this, to adjust. I plan to blog about my experiences and see where that takes me." She explained.

"Do you have to do it so far away?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Mom, the plan was always for me to be far away, what did you think a foreign correspondent did, live here and hope the news comes to me? I could understand you being worried if I was to be in Iraq, Palestine or even Africa, but I am just going to travel around the US, maybe parts of Canada and Mexico. Also I think I will take myself to Fez, I have been talking about it for so long and now I can. Can't you just be happy for me? This is what Chilton and Yale prepared me for, leaving, growing up, becoming me, I can't be your mini me forever. Mom, I love you but I have to go, I have to be Rory Gilmore-Hayden III, and I have the means to do it. Not a lot of kids my age can afford to see any of the places I want to see. I can be a voice for them; I can show them the world not as a reporter but as a person living it." She explained with passion and determination.

"I just" she paused, "I don't want to lose you kid."

"Mom, you can't lose me by letting go, but you can by holding on too tight. It's time for me to leave and do what I was educated to do, live my life. I promise to keep in touch, it may not be every day, but I won't be far and if you need for me to come home there are planes all over the world that can bring me back." She rose and wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulders.

Lorelai patted her arms, "OK kid, you win, I get it. When are you leaving?"

"After graduation, I was thinking I would fly or maybe drive to Palo Alto with Logan for a bit then go from there. The plan isn't firm and I am forgoing the pro/con over just going with the flow. I feel the story will be more honest and exciting if I just drive until nightfall and then find out where I am. I have been too careful, too safe for a long time. Mom you took a huge risk leaving with a baby to make your own way. This is just me; I have money, an education and opportunity." She was sitting in the chair closest to her now holding Lorelai's hands in her own.

Lorelai nodded and pulled her hands out to cover her daughters, "If that's what you want, I will support you." The two women stood and embraced then Lorelai pulled away and held her by the shoulders, "But, you get to tell grandma."

Rory just giggled and nodded in agreement.

Logan came to see Rory graduate and discuss their future face to face. They were headed back to his apartment after the graduation ceremony and before meeting with the family to celebrate. They had just sat down on the couch when he turns to her.

"Rory, you said you see us married one day right?" He began.

"Of course, isn't that what we discussed the other day, have you changed your mind? Oh god are you breaking up with me and you called me Rory." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Ace, no I didn't mean it like that, it came out all wrong." He pulled a Claddagh ring out of his jacket. "I want to give you this, it means you belong to someone, it means you belong to me. Not like I own you, but you hold my heart and I hold yours. We are taken. He slipped the ring on her finger with the point of the heart towards her, and then raised his hand showing he wore one as well.

"She teared up, you remembered." He looked at her quizzically, "Angel said something like that when he gave one to Buffy, and I said it was the most romantic gesture ever." She pulled him by the tie and kissed him as happy tears slipped down her cheeks.

The kisses lead to more kisses and soon they found themselves tangled in the sheets and gasping for air.

"That was, WOW!" She declared.

"I know Ace; I don't know we have ever been that intense." He panted.

She took a deep breath and reached for her phone to check the time. "We need to get up and shower, the party is in 45 minutes and it'll take at least 20 to get there, I can't be late, I'm the guest of honor." She said as she moved to his side of the bed pulling him after her. They jumped in the shower and quickly dressed to attend her graduation party.

Her grandmother greeted them as they arrived, "Rory – Logan, you're here, I would like to introduce you to some people." They were soon pulled into the event and greeted by many well-wishers.

After the party was over she was sitting with her grandparents and they had just asked about her plans now that she was done with Yale.

"Well I plan to take some of the money from my trust, travel and bit and write about it. There is this thing called blogging, you share stories on the web and sometimes it can actually make money at it. I know it sounds unconventional but I think it is the right way to go." She explained.

"Well, that sounds like a fine adventure and a good use of your new found fortune." Richard beamed at her.

"I was also planning on actually going to Fez too, I have wanted to for so long and now I truly can." She beamed at him, and then hugged them both goodbye and left for the evening with Logan.

Emily looked to Richard as they left for home, "Do you really think she is doing the right thing? She will be all alone in her travels. I can't help but worry for her."

"Now dear" he said wrapping his arm around her, "Did you not see the rings they were wearing? He won't let her be alone for long; he is looking out for her. He's a fine man that Logan Huntzberger, a fine man indeed."


	3. Chapter 3 – This Isn't Goodbye

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 3 – This Isn't Goodbye**

Rory and Logan were standing outside the crap-shack, "Well, I guess this is it, you are leaving me for good this time." Lorelai hugged them both.

"Mom, don't be so dramatic, I told you I will be back for Thanksgiving at the latest." She promised and they got into her Prius to drive to Palo Alto.

"Thanks for the lift to Palo Alto; I think it'll be good for us to be alone together for a while. I told Honor about our trip and she is thrilled we will be taking this step together." He said as they passed the 'Thank You for Visiting Stars Hollow' sign.

"It's the least I could do; you made it so much easier when you told my mom you would be with me. I mean, I get it, a woman of means traveling alone. I make a good target for all manner of weirdness. You know I set up my blog with just RLG, and I am not mentioning my gender or name. I have actually been thinking of using an alias just to be on the safe side. Any suggestions?" She explained.

"Why not just use your middle name, Leigh is fairly androgynous and it has a kind of whimsy, you know you can sign off, 'Your friend on the road, Leigh'. He offered.

"I like it, and I think it will calm mom's fears even more. I want the blog to be informative, fun and even smart or silly at times. I was looking at our route and did you know they have a bunch of museums in Ohio, maybe we can stay a day or so to explore?" She asked.

"Sure Ace, I read about the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and we have to see the Christmas Story House and I think I read somewhere that Ohio is home to the most Art museums in the US, so we have to check a few of those. I can't believe I am excited about seeing Ohio." He laughed and they continued on their way chatting and enjoying each other's company.

As they neared Ohio they called Finn for hotel advice and he set them up in a nice suite in a hotel walking distance from the famed Museum District and she was delighted to not be in the car anymore. They checked in and had their bags sent up while they went in search of food. They came upon Taza and decided to try Lebanese food as a part of their adventure. They were seated and the menu explained everything looked so interesting they just decided to each order a Tour plate that featured a variety of foods. They laughed through lunch as they dipped the pita into the hummus, and wrapped it around shawarma and even though it was vegetarian, they both loved the falafel. In all it was a good choice. They walked aimlessly until they stumbled upon the Kelton House and decided to take the tour. Rory took out her camera and snapped photos of the elegant home. She spoke to a docent explaining her blog and even received permission to take some up close photos of the tableware and art. She cooed over the cradle and tin bath in the nursery and Logan enjoyed reading to her from the wall celebrating the home's participation in the Underground Railroad. Ever the perfectionist she took diligent notes and triple checked the dates for accuracy. As they were walking back to the hotel Rory laid her head upon his shoulder and he pulled her closer feeling just how tired she was.

"I am so glad we didn't live in Victorian times." She mused.

"Why is that Ace? I think you would have looked cute in a corset." He casually moved his hand between her shoulders.

"It was just such a restrictive time. Women couldn't vote and you know we would never have been allowed to date, I would have been a scandal child. Could you imagine?" She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I would have broken the rules for you in anytime Ace, there is no way I would have let a beautiful, intelligent and charming woman such as you are be taken from me by society. Remember when my parents met you, and gramps even, they thought lowly of you and now they see you as I do. There is no way in anytime or place I wouldn't want you with me." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

Rory saw the soft brown and forgetting where she was kissed him. She kissed him with all the love in her heart and only stopped when someone catcalled.

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry I guess...I just got swept away in what you said. I mean, I know you love me; you have just never been so eloquent about it. I guess I never thought you saw us that way, you know, forever." She blushed as she looked at him sweetly.

"You are my world Ace and one day, I want the world to know it. I told you, I want to marry you; I want to have children with you and grow old and grey. I want to explore the four corners of the earth with you, see everything through your eyes. I am never letting go, and by that kiss, I think you feel the same." He smirked at her and lifted one brow.

"Of course I do, don't ever think I wouldn't want to be with you. This little road trip has nothing to do with being with you; it is about being with me. I just want to be the best form of me I can be before we make that jump. I am just afraid that if I move in with you, I become your significant other and I will disappear." She took a breath.

They had just reached the hotel and Logan held the door for her. He let what she said sink in. They rode the elevator to the suite and stepped inside and he guided her to the seating area. He knelt in front of her and removed her shoes then he tilted her to him so her feet were on his lap and began to massage them.

"You will always be you Rory, only you can stop you from having a voice in this world. I will never hold you back; I just want to be beside you when you take this world by storm. I can see you receiving many awards in the future and me being referred to as the spouse, and I am OK with that. I want the world for you and I want to be part of your world." He rubbed her feet and saw how her head lolled to the side and she let out a contented sigh.

"You make it sound so wonderful, you and me a team in this reckless world we are strong and stable. I like that thought. I guess I just have never seen it, I mean my mom never married until now so we didn't have a man in the house. My grandmother lives for grandpa and I worry what will become of her when he is gone. I worry people will see me with you and believe I am only famous because of being with you, that you made it all happen. I worry I have no talent at all and that serving on the charity boards for the DAR will be my fate one day." She looked at him as he lovingly massaged her feet and calves.

"I get it Ace, and that's why I am not arguing with you about this trip, any of it. Take as much time as you need, but know I am here, waiting in the wings. OK?" He paused his efforts to see her face as she replied.

"OK, I promise, no matter what I will always come home – to you- you are it for me, for now and forever. I LOVE YOU and I will never stop letting you know that." She enthused and he returned to his efforts while she slipped off to sleep.

Rory had been sleeping about an hour when Logan decided just to order room service since he could tell she was physically and emotionally drained. The food had been delivered and set up when he leaned over and kissed her sleeping face.

"Wake up baby, I have some dinner for you then I can draw you a nice bath and we can retire early so we can enjoy a couple more museums tomorrow." He smiled at her as her eyes fluttered open and she focused on him.

"How long was I asleep? I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. "she gazed at him through bleary blue eyes.

"Not long, I don't mind that you slept, you needed it. I do however want you up now so I can feed you, can't have my Gilmore girl wither away from starvation. Up, up!" He gently tugged her to stand and pulled her to himself in a tender hug. She returned the embrace in kind and they moved to the table to enjoy the meal he had ordered.

That night he would make slow deliberate love to her, showing her with all his heart how much she meant to him. Afterwards he leaned on his hand gazing at her serene face as she slept.

"I love you Rory Gilmore, for now and forever." He whispered to her and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before succumbing to sleep himself.

The next day they explored the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, they strolled through and enjoyed the historical photos, tickets, posters and clothing of the legendary masters of music. They next stopped at the Christmas Story House and laughed as they posed by the leg lamp, took turns shooting the infamous bb gun, neither shot their eye out, and they stopped in the gift shop to get Lorelai a gift, they agreed on the coffee travel mug sporting the famous double dog dare. They found a baseball cap for Luke that said 'You'll shoot your eye out kid' and had the image of Ralphie after he had the bb ricochet into his glasses. They decided to begin the drive again the next day and agreed to stop for lunch of deep dish Pizza in Chicago but then push through to Lincoln Nebraska. They had been to Chicago and figured that Lincoln might be a bit more challenging. Rory had been blogging and loading her photos for four days now, she had about 300 followers and not all of them were family or from her town. She smiled at the comments and made mental notes to set up a Q&A or poll to increase traffic.

They decided to fly without a net and drove into downtown to find lodging without Finn's connection, odds were they would still end up at one of his family hotels but hey they would find it on their own. They requested a suite and asked about local events and were told that if they like Jazz it was Tuesday and they could enjoy the live Jazz offered every Tuesday in June. The musical event occurred on the Sheldon Museum of Art's west lawn. They arrived to find a festive environment more like a fair than a concert venue. There were food vendors and artists, the music wafted as they perused the sculpture garden, it was a delightful surprise. Logan bought Rory a lovely set of earrings that had been made by a local artist and she bought him a t-shirt and dropped a few bills in the bucket to support the free event. They picnicked under the blanket of music and shared dreams in hushed voice while the night slipped away.

The next day they drove the whole way to Salt Lake City only stopping to refill the tank and enjoy a burger at a roadside café. They arrived past 7pm and were dog tired, even though they had taken turns driving it had been tiring. They found a nice hotel, got a suite and called for Chinese to be delivered. While they waited on the delivery they reviewed the travel book supplied by the hotel to encourage explorations. They found the Utah Arts Festival and decided that would be the next day's adventure. Rory blogged about the uneventful drive but spoke of the beauty of it all, so even though some of it was miles of really nothing, it was very calming and comforting. They had made some small stops at scenic turns and taken photos for the blog, to keep it interesting on a day when nothing was really accomplished except moving forward.

Rory gazed at Logan as he slept; she was having difficulty seeing herself on the road without him. This trip so far had been so seamless. He finished her thoughts, loved all the things she did and didn't object to her crazed coffee addiction, although when she really thought about it, she hadn't had much coffee this trip, she actually drank less coffee when she was with him. He was enough energy for her she often found coffee left her restless, where he left her feeling content. She gently kissed him then snuggled into his embrace and into a peaceful sleep.

The Arts festival was very different from the Jazz festival they had enjoyed in Lincoln, this one was huge. There were some major names performing and it was a ticketed event, it wasn't that it was expensive; it was just a surprise to pay to enter such an event. They supposed it paid for the musical talent and venue maintenance. They wandered the event taking in the colors, sound and smell it was intoxicating. Rory laughed how envious Taylor would be if he could manage such an event in Stars Hollow. She could see Ms. Patty's dancers and even picture Kirk working this event, it made her smile. Sure she missed her childhood home, but she could see her future as she passed by the many booths and it made her happy. Logan looked at her bright smile and felt the warmth of her hand in his. He loved how happy simple things made her, he loved her, and he just hoped that after this time together she would understand just how much.

They had decided to drive straight on again this time landing in Palo Alto, however Logan saw the sign indicating distance to Reno and took the exit. The colors were just beginning to fade as they had opted to drive the dessert at night to beat the summer heat and the little city sparkled against its mountain background. Rory laughed at the city's proud logo 'The Biggest Little City in the World'. They checked into a Hotel on the strip and retired to their room to rest so they could enjoy some gambling later that evening. She blogged about the desert sky and driving in to the quirky little gambling town and then snuggled into bed to sleep by Logan. While they slept their phones went crazy, they received many voicemails and texts and one particularly irate message from Lorelai forbidding them from eloping.

When they awoke they couldn't help but laugh, the site had blown up too. It seemed half of Yale was now following after someone let slip the Huntzberger heir and his girlfriend were in Reno. Rory decided to blog about little known facts about the town like for instance it was the _divorce_ capital of the world due to lax divorce laws. She also touted they boasted the number one Rum bar and a hotel pool where you could swim in both California and Reno at the same time. After leaving a surprisingly fast paced blog post she decided to call her mom and put it on speaker phone.

"Don't tell me you eloped, you better not get married without mommy in attendance!" She ranted upon answering.

"Well, hello to you to mom. Why would you think we were eloping? We just stopped to gamble I even said so in my earlier blog, Logan thought it would be fun." She explained.

"Yeah Lorelai, I wouldn't dream of marrying Rory without friends and family in attendance. I respect her too much to take away her special day. I want her to have her dream wedding whenever she is ready and I think you would know better than to think Reno would even come close to that dream." He soothed.

Lorelai let out a huge sigh, "You're right, I just saw Nevada and panicked. Go gamble, don't lose everything and call me from Palo Alto. Love you and sorry."

"It's OK mom, I'll call you when I get home." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Logan's big grin.

"Did you mean it? You called Palo Alto home just then." He had his hands on her waist and the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course I meant it, I have been saying it a lot this trip, home is where you are, it always will be. I can go to the moon and back, but home is where you are." She confirmed.

He pulled her to himself and kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe then he took her to bed and showed her how much she meant to him again and again.

The last leg of this trip would take them to Palo Alto, the lovely white frame house with an avocado tree in the yard.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stay

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 4 - Stay**

Rory pulled into the driveway of the lovely home, it wasn't stately or extreme it was a nice ranch style with Spanish influenced architecture, the yard was small but well-groomed and she could see herself living there, coming home to him every day there. She approached the door and he stopped her, he opened the door then swept her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold. He kissed her sweetly before gracefully setting her down in the entry.

"Welcome home Ace, what do you think?" He swept his hand across the open floor plan.

She walked carefully into the home, her home, it had lightly colored hardwood floors, and stainless steel in the kitchen, the sink was under a large window which looked out to the backyard framing the promised avocado tree. She walked up the stairs to see the master bedroom, with its own balcony. The guest rooms were well decorated with one serving as an office with two desks facing each other. She looked at him and smiled.

"You thought of everything. I feel so welcome, like I have been here all along. She noticed the rocket in the corner of the office and picked it up turning to him. "How did you get my rocket?"

"It's our rocket Ace, and I asked Lorelai for it weeks before you graduated, that and books, as well as other things to make you feel at home. As much as your mom wants to keep you, she knew she had to let you go and she let me have some of your stuff. I even have most of your clothes in the closet if you look." He indicated the large walk in.

"Logan I can't believe you did all of this. How could you be so sure I would want to live here, even if it's part time?" She had her hands on his shoulders facing him, her eyes glowing with unshed tears.

"I love you Ace, I want you to be welcome where ever I am, for as long as you want. Look I even have a Jacuzzi bath for you. Shall I run it?" He held her light by the waist as she gazed at him in wonder.

"Yes please, I can't believe you did all of this, for me, for us. You made us a home Logan, did you know that. This house feels safe and warm and makes me feel so very loved." She leaned in and kissed him with all the emotion in her heart.

Logan's new job would begin the next Monday so he had a few days to show her around. She blogged about the town and all it had to offer. On Saturday she received and interesting email from her blog site.

 _"To the owner/writer of this blog. Please contact us we would be interested in having you write for the travel section of our paper. Sincerely Dave Barrington, San Jose News",_ he left his personal email as well as a phone number. She wasted no time in calling thinking she would leave a voicemail and was surprised when a man answered.

"Dave Barrington, Editor in Chief, how may I help you?" He answered his deep baritone startling her.

"Hi, My name is Rory Gilmore I am the blogger you wanted to talk to from 'Seeing the Sights' I am Leigh, I use my middle name for safety reasons.

"I understand Miss Gilmore, do you have time today to come and meet with myself and the Travel editor, and we would like to offer you and opportunity here. I like the way you write, it is sincere and witty, but we can discuss that further in person." He paused for her reply.

"I would love to meet with you both today, what time." She was giddy and it took all of her effort not to do a happy dance.

He gave her the time, encouraged her to dress casually as it was Saturday and gave her the address and directions as to where to park. She thanked him kindly then went to the next room to find Logan. He was sitting on the dinner table with his laptop reviewing emails. She leapt at him falling into his lap.

"Logan, I have a job interview with the San Jose News! They read my blog, they want me to write about travel for them, and they said I was sincere and witty. I am sincere and witty and I have a job interview in one and a half hours. What's casual for California, I can't show up in jeans but it's not the club. Oh God Logan I don't have a clue what is California approved clothing." She held herself away from him hands on his shoulders as she ranted.

Logan chuckled lightly, "Ace, you knew the blog would get someone's attention, congratulations!" He pulled her in then hugged and kissed her calming her visibility. "You'll be fine, just ware that blue sundress with the white jacket and white sling backs, you'll look great."

She laughed, "I am so lucky to have a boyfriend who understands women's fashion, remind me to thank Honor." She extracted herself from his lap and dashed upstairs to get ready. He printed out her resume and several of her published works as well as a few of her blog pages and placed them in a folder for her to take to the interview.

The interview went off without a hitch and Rory found herself the newest member of the News travel staff, she would have to let the blog go, but that was OK she had a real job as a reporter for a major daily. The job was part time and the pay was crap, but she was a real reporter and that's all that mattered. She hurried home to tell Logan the good news.

Logan was overjoyed that Rory got the job. She would travel and then write about it for the paper, at first it would be once a month and she had some fact checking as well as local charm to report on for her other articles. He was relieved that she would not be leaving on Monday while he was at work for parts unknown. He arranged for them to have dinner at a nice more upscale Mexican Bistro and decided he would try to get her to accept his proposal as well.

Rory was rambling about the interview and laughing at how they thought the Claddagh ring was an indication she was in a same sex marriage that and the fact she referred to her travel companion as a 'partner' to a bit of explaining resulting in her revealing his identity to her would be bosses. She laughed and joked that it was such a silly idea, could you imagine her in a same sex marriage, not that there is anything wrong with it but well he knew. Logan saw his opportunity and decided to take it.

"Rory", he stilled her ranting, "I have a solution to that particular dilemma" he moved to the floor in front of her and got down to one knee, "Will you marry me? It doesn't have to be right away, but just say you will marry me one day, when you are ready, because I am ready Ace, I want tomorrow to begin today, but I will wait as long as you want." He held the ring box open to her.

She felt herself shaking from the excitement as she slipped the Claddagh ring off of her finger and traded it for the blue diamond in the box, she replaced it with the Claddagh and closed it setting the box in her handbag and leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"Yes, Logan, I will marry you! I will marry you! I will marry you! Just name the day and I will become your wife!"

She stood pulling him up and threw her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her soundly. A round of applause came from the dining room floor and the server came out with a dessert topped with a sparker and congratulated them. They paid and left the restaurant to return home to celebrate properly. After he held her and they were talking in hushed tones.

"Rory, what made you change your mind; you have been so set on this year off and a long engagement, what changed?" He asked petting her head.

"I did, this road trip we took, it showed me how perfect we are together. We are a team, we belong together and if that happens tomorrow or in a decade that doesn't change. I want you as my husband; I want to be your wife. In time I want us to have children. I can see it all so much clearer now. I am not afraid anymore. You made it all safe and warm." She purred into him.

He could tell she was fading as was he and he kissed her head saying, "I Love you" just before drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fluff Piece

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and flowing! These are the last 2 chapters. I will be posing a new story next week!

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 5 – The Fluff Piece**

Rory sat at the airport; this was her first big opportunity to travel for work. She had been fact checking and writing local interest pieces on wine tastings and open air concerts as well as films in the park. It wasn't exactly challenging but it gave her the opportunity to write and that was all that mattered. She didn't care that what she wrote was considered fluff, it was still news and informative and in its own way it was important. Yeah Gilmore keep telling yourself that, what happened to your dream to be a war correspondent? What happened to that fire the news lit in your belly? Who are you? She knew precisely what happened, him. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. Her mother was so disappointed and it put a strain on their once unbreakable bond. It was normal though right? You grow up, you leave home, fall in love, get married, all that is normal. Career paths are meant to change. She had spoken to a foreign correspondent at the paper, the job was scary, he had just returned from medical leave after he had been held captive. He was trying to decide if he could go back and she was a sympathetic ear in the coffee room. She listened as he described the living conditions, the stories of soldiers he couldn't print and the smell, he said it was something he would never forget, the smell of the hospital tent. It wasn't clean like a hospital at home with various smells of bleach and chemical sterilizers, no the smell was rancid and metallic, sour like vomit and the sound of young men in agony would forever haunt his dreams. She had listened to him like he was the story teller from when she was a child at school. He painted the picture so vivid and raw. She knew that in truth that was no place for her. Like it or not, she belonged to light fluffy pieces like the one she was headed for. Sure occasionally she wondered what it would be like to be there, right in the thick of it. She couldn't imagine anything important happening in Knoxville, TN where she would be reviewing the local Act Up performers Shakespeare on the Square and if she had time a local church musical for a contrast. She looked out the window as planes landed and took off and remembered that this was her choice. Stay domestic, marry Logan and live the American dream. She allowed herself to smile at the idea of her coming June wedding and decided she really had made the right choice in moving with him to California, even if her mom griped. It was her life and except on small occasion when she would wax poetic, it was a darn good one and after talking to Jim about his literal war stories, she felt like it would all be OK. She could see the USA and be perfectly content.

She arrived at the McGhee Tyson Airport and flagged a taxi to take her to her hotel, it was more humid than she had anticipated and she was glad that she had thought to bring hair ties, this was not going to be hair down kind of weather. She settled in and grabbed her notebook to plan out her story; it would just be casual, her editor reminded her, keep it simple and make it fun. Her editor had family in the troupe so was happy to send her reporter to cover the story. She had agreed to take in the festival tonight and tomorrow then visit the Unitarian Universalist Church for their production of Annie on Sunday, then back home on Monday with the story due on Thursday for the Sunday travel section, easy enough. She watched as they performed the Merchant of Venice in modern day clothing, it was odd at first to her to hear the classic banter of the bard being spoken by a woman in a glittery blouse and pencil skirt, but once she got past the clothing the performance was good. It was on an open air stage and people were going about their day as the actors performed. The sound as people ordered drinks and food and the forks scrapped dishes was different given the fact she was usually dressed more formally and in a quieted theater to enjoy his works.

Sunday morning she was double checking to assure her dress was modest, she wasn't familiar with the rules of church, having only been in one for a wedding, but she thought the blue ¾ length sleeve Calvin Klein scoop neck dress would do nicely. She was happy to experience a children's musical as a comparison to the outdoor Shakespeare. When she got to the church she was warmly greeted and she found a seat towards the middle so she was assured a clear view. The program was just about to start when a man burst through the back and began shooting, she noticed people hitting the floor, children being rushed out the stage and although it was all happening so fast it seemed to move in slow motion. She was shaking and a man pulled her to the ground beside him.

"Ma'am, it'll be OK, what's your name?" He was calm and assuring.

"Rory Gilmore, I am a reporter for the San Jose News, is it cold in here?" She said as she suddenly felt very cold and tired, it must be the shock, and she remembered people saying they were shivering from the shock.

"Just lie still, help is on the way. Things are calming down and ambulances have been called. Just stay awake. Tell me why is a California reporter in Tennessee any way?" He queried, his eyes looking over her with concern.

"I write travel stories and this Sunday we are featuring Tennessee as part of our 'See America' series." She explained, and her eyes felt heavy.

"Stay with me now, help is on the way." He implored. "You married?"

"Is something wrong, you seem worried?" She asked.

"Don't panic, but try to stay awake, you've been shot." He explained.

Her eyes burst open, "I've been what? How is that possible, I am here to see a play, it's a simple fluff piece?" She blinked hard trying to stay alert. "Oh no, I have to call Logan, and my mom, and this is bad, this is so bad."

"Calm down, please, it's not good for you to panic, help is coming." As he said this the paramedics came in and approached him talking and moving her to a stretcher to take her to the hospital. They asked her so many questions she lost sight of the man who had helped her. She was lifted to the ambulance and soon found herself being wheeled down a hall; a nurse asked who she should call.

"Logan," she replied, "he is call ID #1 on my phone labeled MAC, he should be here, and he can make any other calls."

She saw bright lights then people in masks then nothing, it was dark and quiet and nothing.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she is lucky the bullet went straight through." The doctor explained to the worried man and woman before him. It must have entered through the back of her right shoulder guessing by the damage, she may need some physical therapy to regain full use, but we expect that she will be fine. She is still in recovery but once she is awake and moved to a standard room you will be notified. Let me know if you have any other questions. She is a lucky young woman." The doctor finished and then turned to enter a hall behind closed doors, presumably to continue his rounds.

Logan turned to Lorelai, "She was shot, right here in a quiet town in a church no less. I knew she was doing a piece that included a church, but I never would have guessed she'd be shot."

Lorelai shook her head, "We don't even attend church. I need coffee." She sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and placed her head in her hands.

The pair waited uncomfortably for additional news and the opportunity to see Rory. Time seemed to drag as they waited for her to be moved to a room so they could see for themselves she was OK. They had finally something in common; they were worried sick about the woman they loved. Logan moved over to Lorelai and gently rubbed her back; she leaned into him and cried. After a while she stopped and placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He held his future mother-in-law and hoped he had eased her worry just a little. He was worried enough for the both of them. He had read once that when a tragic event occurs you are supposed to think of all the good you can to keep your spirits up. He mentally began to tally good things, she was alive, she had come through surgery well and she had excellent insurance. As he was concentrating on the good things he was approached by a nurse.

"Family of Lorelai Gilmore?" She asked.

"Yeah, he answered, she goes by Rory though. Lorelai, wake up the nurse is here." He gently shook the exhausted woman.

"She has been moved to a room on the third floor, I'll take you there. She is still a bit groggy but other than that she is in good spirits, all things considered." She spoke over her shoulder as she led them down a corridor to the elevators and stepped inside. "I heard she was one of the victims of the shooting at the church today? She is a far away from home, why was she there? If you don't mind my asking."

Logan answered, "She is a reporter for the San Jose News and was covering some local events for a showcase piece on Tennessee."

"Poor thing should have been a cakewalk and she gets shot." She clucked her tongue and stopped in front of the private room. "Here you go, room 319, my name is Carol if she needs anything Linda is the other nurse assigned to her." She turned and left as the pair entered the room.

Logan was at her side in two long steps and he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Ace, you don't get to do this anymore, no getting shot on simple assignments." He tried to joke and kissed her softly, then stepped back so her mom could say hello.

"I agree you stay in California reporting on wine festivals, people don't get shot at those." She pulled a chair close to the bed and held her hand.

Rory tried to laugh, "I didn't even feel it. I was standing, then this man; I didn't even get his name, pulled me down and kept talking to me. I thought it was odd he kept telling me to keep calm. Oh Mom, you know that blue dress you wanted to borrow, it's ruined. Sorry."

Lorelai patted her hand, "Better the dress than you, it looked better on you anyway."

They chatted comfortably until a nurse told them visiting hours were over and Logan asked if he could stay by her but was told the hospital did not allow it unless the patient was in dire straights and since the girl was doing so well, she needed sleep. They left the hospital and Logan checked his phone for the first time in hours. There was a message from Finn informing him that two rooms were reserved for him at the local Morgan hotel and not to worry it was on him. He was grateful and passed the message on to Lorelai; they took a cab to the hotel, checked in and retired to their rooms for much needed sleep. They stayed for a week while Rory recovered then when she was cleared for travel returned to their respective homes. Lorelai really wanted Rory to come home with her but understood when Rory gently explained that home was in California. Logan had arranged for her physical therapy and her editor had allowed her to take off three additional weeks, and update her on progress. Her editor had been surprised that she submitted her story on the Shakespeare Festival by deadline and sent a note that the church program had not gone on in light of the circumstance. She knew Rory was dedicated, but that took the cake.

l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7ll77l7l7l7ll7l7ll7l7l7ll7l7ll7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l77l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l

AN: The shooting event actually happened, although no reporters were injured. 2 died and several were injured. I remembered the incident and thought it would be interesting to put Rory in the thick of it. The Shakespeare Festival is real too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving On

Rory is restless; she is graduating Yale but hasn't really ever lived. What will the roads of America show her? Will Logan and Lorelai let her go? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only my ideas.

 **Without a Net**

 **Chapter 6 – Moving on**

"You know what sucks about being shot in the right arm when you are a reporter, you can't write." Rory complained to the physical therapist.

He was used to her constant banter after working with her for weeks on end. She was one of the easier and more co-operative patients though and it was really too bad she was engaged she was sure easier on the eyes than some of his patients. He had been surprised to hear he had a 23 year old patient with a shooting injury that wasn't military. He was doubly surprised she had just been an unlucky reporter there to tell a story about a church play. Who would have thought for a moment that would be dangerous? He knew she was impatient though, anxious to return to work, but he assured her it was better to heal then she would be able to write all the fluff she wanted. He was even helping her learn to write with her left hand so she would be patient well her shoulder healed properly. She would talk about everything and anything the entire session, he encouraged her to get off the coffee but she scolded him telling him that it was her life's blood and by the way she drank it he could see why. Still he wished she would drink less of it, it wasn't helping her heal as well as just drinking plain water would.

The shooting had taken place weeks ago and she was still fielding calls and doing the occasional TV appearance at her editor's request. You know when reporters hate the news? When they are the News. She had retold the story at least a hundred times and thanked the unknown man who kept her calm and stayed by her side. In all that time no one stepped forward, and the ambulance hadn't got his name either as he wasn't kin to her. She remembered his kind caring eyes, and the gentle flow of his voice. In a way he reminded her of her grandfather. He was that comforting to her. She just really wished she had asked his name, he had asked her and talked to her to keep her awake, the doctor had told her it probably kept her from going into shock. She often wished she could thank him in person for taking such good care of a stranger.

The odd benefit of being shot and seen on just about every major network around the world, she got offered a job. Not just a job, a desk on CNN's 'American Morning' show. Logan was so proud of her and her mom and grandparents couldn't believe it. She spoke to her editor at the San Jose paper and it was agreed she would be let out of her contract if she chose to take to position. The only downside was the job was in New York. That meant she would have to relocate there for a daily broadcast. She and Logan discussed the opportunity at length and he told her she had to take it. The company he worked with in Palo Alto agreed to let him telecommute and only come into the office quarterly and for major meetings. He was aware though that being back in New York would put him back on his dad's radar and he could be swayed to work at HPG again if conditions were right. They had to sell the house and find a place in New York and do it all before she began shooting in July after they returned from their honeymoon in Fez.

Rory was keeping a journal, since she had shut down her blog; she had made it private so she could keep up the daily record of her thoughts. She looked at the past year since graduating, so much had happened. She remembered wanting to be on her own, alone taking the world by storm. She like her life now so much better. It was perfectly fine to walk through life holding the hand of the person you loved.

*End*


End file.
